


Unfit For Service

by Charlie_Bucket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depressing, I don't think so any way, Maybe spoilers?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Eren, Soldiers, unfit for service, what happens to the soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bucket/pseuds/Charlie_Bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic about what the Regiments do with the soldiers who... Let's say aren't exactly fit to serve any more. I'm not talking about Soldiers who have perhaps lost a limb and can't fight any more, nope I'm talking soldiers that have totally lost it. And can you blame them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfit For Service

The first thing Eren noticed when he woke up was that he was in chains. Heavy duty iron cuffs that nearly weighed his arms down. The second thing he noticed were the bars. And then it dawned on him.

He was supposed to block the hole in the wall with the boulder. Mikasa had been there and... and...

Before he could dwell on it any more, he heard footsteps and soon standing in front of him was _the_ Captain Levi, accompanied by Commander Erwin and another man about the same height whom Eren didn't recognise.

And then Commander Erwin showed Eren the key.

 

Xxxx-xxxX

 

They left Eren after clearing everything up. They had been vague with their reasoning and after being handed back his key, they ordered him to get some rest. During the night Eren was sure he would hear something, it sounded like clanging. But by the time the noises started up Eren was always out cold. It was four days later when Eren finally had human contact outside of soldiers hurriedly leaving him food and scampering away.

The same man he couldn't identify the first time around was there, accompanied by a very loud eccentric woman who promptly introduced herself as Hanji. Eren's cuffs were removed, but he had little respite from the heavy weights that had begun to irritate his skin. He was cuffed again as soon as he was out of the cell and led down a corridor.

Row after row of dark, damp cells came into view. And as they walked it seemed as though the hall way got longer. Hanji and the mystery man noticeably sped up, and Eren tripped trying to keep up with their pace. With no one holding on to him, he quickly lost his balance and fell first face to the cold concrete floor.

And just as he was about to stand up. There came a scream. A blood-curdling, anguished scream that seemed to tear its way out of someone's throat and claw its way through the stale air. And soon it was followed by thousands more cries.

A hand came crashing out of the bars, making a grab for Eren, a ghastly face pressed up against the bars as it screamed and screamed again and again. The mystery man tried to make a grab for Eren, but just as he'd grabbed his forearms ready to haul him up off the floor, another set of arms from the same cell grabbed at his jacket and began clawing at him.

“Mike!” Hanji yelled, grabbing for him, but also in a similar situation with the cell next to it.

And it's then that Eren listens, he listens to screams that bounce and echo off the empty walls. And he hears what they are screaming:

“SHIGANSHINA!”

“YARCKEL!”

“QUINTA!”

“STOHESS”

The names of the fallen districts. They were crying out the names of their fallen homes. And as Hanji and Mike battled off the hands that seemed so desperate to claw at them, Eren made a split decision.

He reached out to the hand that was still reaching for him from his place on the floor and held on to it.

“I'm so, so sorry.” He whispered to the ghoul like face.

“They killed my baby girl, my beautiful baby girl... there's nothing left, nothing left, cannon fodder, all of us. No where to go, can't keep us here. No food no food and no houses and dead by morning! Dead dead dead to see my beautiful baby girl.”

And the voice kept on rambling, the screams still ricochetting and Eren remembers those screams. He remembers hearing them as Hannes carried him away, remembers seeing people watching their families be devoured, their homes destroyed, the screams and cries.

He remembers hearing Armin scream. The first time out of fear as he thought he had been devoured by the titan. And the second time... As Eren had slowly slipped down the titan's throat and began to black out from the pain, the scream filled with such anger and fear. The scream of someone losing a loved one.

And Eren can't stand it. He can't stand the thought of all these people who have done their part. Who have served and fought and lost so much for “Humanity's glory.” only to be locked away. Hidden from the world.

No, only celebrities like Levi and Erwin will be paraded around, no one would ever know about the tortured souls that lay chained beneath their feet.

And someone is hauling Eren to his feet, breaking him away from the hand he was holding and the face screams after him “A BULLET IN THE MORNING!” and someone has helped free Hanji and Mike and they're walking past rows upon rows of dark, damp cells occupied by people like Eren and Armin and Mikasa and Jean and Reiner and on and on the list goes. People who wanted to make a difference, quickly forgotten in the tides of new soldiers.

And as Eren is finally marched out of the cells, flanked by at least seven different people, the wise-crack Hanji tries to make goes right over his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting more angsty Ereri fics during Christmas break and maybe even throw in some angsty/fluffy JeanMarco and Armin x Erwin for giggles :D


End file.
